Le Plan Bernardo
by Neshisha
Summary: Et Si Tony...


NDLR:Ces personnages ne sont pas a moi, ils sont la propriété de DonaldPBelissario (malheureusement)

PS: Une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir m'sieurs dames!

Tony était assis à son bureau, un sourire coquin aux levres. Il attendait avec impatience que Ziva passe la porte de l'open space. 4...3...2...1 Pile à l'heure, comme à son habitude, la jeune Israelienne passa en face de lui, en jetant un rapide -Salut Tony Puis elle posa son sac a dos, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise...

"AAAHHH...TONY!!!!!"

l'italien était mort de rire. Ziva était assise a terre...Ou plutot elle venait de tomber par terre. Car Tony arrivé tôt pour l'occasion s'etait fait un grand plaisir de devisser les vis de sa chaise de bureau. Ziva se releva furieuse, et prête à exploser la tête du jeune impertinent. Mais une meilleure idée bien plus vicelarde lui passa par la tête, et elle eut un bref sourire sadique. Elle ne dit rien, et alla se chercher un café. Tony commencait a avoir très très peur. Mais Ziva revint, et ne dit toujours rien. Elle prit une chaise de bureau dans la reserve, s'installa a son ordinateur, et ne leva pas les yeux. Une heure...Deux heures...Trois heures. Ziva n'avait toujouts pas dit un mot. Tony commencait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il respira un bon coup et se lanca

-Heu...Ziva? Pas un regard, pas une reponse.

-Ziva? Ziva!!!??? Toujours pas de réponse. Tony commencait vraiment a trembler de partout, attendant l'explosion. Pourtant elle avait parlé à Gibbs, à Mc Gee, et même au chien de Mc Gee!! Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot, et n'avait pas l'air décidée a le faire. Il commencait a soupconner le plan de l'Israelienne:Pas d'excuses, pas de discussion. Mais il ne cederait pas. Car il était le Grand Tony! Mais le Grand Tony commencait a se sentir legerement lavette au bout de deux heures. A se sentir minable au bout de deux jours. Et avait envie de se tirer une balle au bout de quatre jours. Pendant ce temps, Ziva s'amusait beaucoup. Mais elle commencait a faiblir, Tony lui manquait etait malheureuse sans lui. Pour se changer les idées et ne pas craquer, elle descendit voir Abby. La jeune laborantine écoutait un super groupe de Heavy métal. Qu'elle coupa aussitôt en voyant la tête dégoûtée de Ziva.

-"Alors, lanca Abby, le "Plan Bernardo" ne marche pas"

-Non, soupira Ziva, Tony n'a toujours pas réagi, il fait sa tete de muet

-On dit mule, Ziva , corrigea automatiquement Abby

-Peu importe! Ca-ne-fonctionne-pas!

-Et il te manque?

-Oui..Non! réagit Ziva

La gothique posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ziva

-Je crois que tu ressens des choses pour Tony

-Oui, j'ai envie de le tuer

-Plus on aime quelqu'un et plus il nous énerve tu sais..Et aparemment Tony t'énerve vraiment beaucoup

-Pfff...Soupira Ziva. Mais il ne changera jamais, il ne pense qu'a sauter sur tout ce qui bouge

-Je suis sure que pour toi il changerait.

-Je ne pense pas...Bon , Ab's, je file

Elle fit un signe de la main a Abby et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur Quand elle arriva devant son bureau, elle y decouvrit un immense bouquet de lilas. Ses fleurs préférées. Tony. Le plan marchait ENFIN. Elle ne dit rien. Sentit les fleurs et s'installa derriere son bureau. Le lendemain elle trouva des ballons gonflés a l'helium avec le mot "SORRY" en grand dessus. Et le lendemain un nounours chantant "I can'T smile without you" Gibbs et McGee etaient de plus en plus hilares, et Tony de plus en plus decomposé. Et Ziva toujours aussi silencieuse! Tony devenait une vraie larve. Ne dormait plus. Ne se rasait plus. Ziva se sentait de plus en plus prête à craquer. Mais elle savait que si elle voulait que son plan marche, elle devait rester impassible. Jusqu'au jour béni, ou Tony céda. Et abandonna toute reserve et toute prudence. Il voulait qu'elle PARLE. Il savait que si elle parlait, ca s'arrangerait. Ou du moins il l'esperait. Il avait compris plus de choses dans son silence que dans ses paroles. Allez, Tony, sois un homme. Elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle allait lui parler. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle craquait. Il la devanca. Il l'attrappa par les épaules et l'embrassa. Tony avait grandi. Il avait fait son choix. Il avait enfin compris.

Et il l'avait choisi elle. Il l'avait choisi elle, parmi toutes les autres. Il l'avait choisie, embrassée au milieu de l'Open Space, devant tout le monde.

Et si Ziva David avait été heureuse, Ziva Dinozzo le fut encore plus.


End file.
